


Bruce Wayne working

by Azemex



Series: Keeping Up with the Waynes [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack, Humor, Social Media, Social Media AU, Video, YouTube, batfamily, jason dick and damian don't appear physically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: The video’s title is“Bruce Wayne working”.It shows a video of Bruce sleeping during a meeting.Bruce wonders his life choices.





	Bruce Wayne working

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another story, at this point I don't care anymore.  
> The link at the end is random, it directs you to a mv, lol, you don't have to click it if you don't want to

After finding out that the Waynes thought, and I quote, _“We are too boring to have a reality show”_ I knew that it was bs, that is why I decided to bring this to you, you are welcome.

That’s the description that is found in the **About** section in the new channel, **Keeping Up with the Waynes.**

There is only one video that lasts less than 5 minutes but has already more than 560k views, when Bruce clicks the video it says that it has 600k views now, he can feel a headache coming soon. He decides to watch the video and then ask Alfred for pills.

 

* * *

 

 

The video’s title is _“Bruce Wayne working”_ it starts with a blurry background and in the right corner, it says “4 years ago”, when the background gets clear Bruce recognizes that they are in Wayne Enterprises, and if he is correct, the direction they are taking is leading them to his office.

“Are you sure is okay for me to come here?” a girl’s voice asks, and for a moment Bruce stills, because he recognizes it, Stephanie Brown, _Batgirl_ ―at the time of the recording she was Spoiler―, she sounds excited and scared at the same time.

The camera moves to the right and focus on a boy.

“It’s totally okay, you are with us, don’t worry” the boy, that looks about 14 years old in the video smiles to her, and Bruce pauses the video for a moment, because that boy, Tim Drake, Ro― _he sometimes forgets that his sons are not Robin anymore_ ―, _Red Robin_ , besides looking younger, looks healthier, he can see the little bags that are concealed with make up―right now they are not even able to be concealed with make up anymore―, his face looks rounder while now looks pointier―he wants to believe that that is because of growing up and not for lack of eating, he still sends him food just in case.―, he looks…happier.

“He’s right” the camera moves to the left, and Cassandra Cain appears, he knows that at the moment of the recording she was Batgirl, while now she is Black Bat, she doesn’t say anything else, and Bruce feels proud of his daughter, because he knows that now she is able to carry long conversations.

“See! Even Cass agrees” Tim says in the background, but the camera is still focused on Cassandra who nods in agreement, as saying _“If I agree, it’s okay”_ , it brings a smile to Bruce’s face.

When the camera focusses again to the pat that Tim is apparently leading them, Bruce knows where they are, it’s a room where they lead meetings, it’s close to his office so they would usually gather in there if he was going to show up. They turn to a right corner and there it is, they stop.

“Oh, I thought they would be finished by now” Tim turns to look at them and it seems that he finally realizes that Stephanie is recording, because one of his eyebrows goes up.

“It’s fun” she says.

He nods with a smile.

“Yeah, it is, I prefer taking pictures though” his smile becomes bigger, and Bruce gets the reference, he wonders if Cassandra and Stephanie do, for a fact he knows that only Alfred, Dick, Tim and he knows about Tim favorite hobby.

The camera turns to look at the meeting, it moves fast, and for little moments it focus on random people, Bruce notices how Lucius is nodding along the members, at the end the camera ends up recording only one person in the meeting.

Him.

“Oh my god” the camera shakes a little “He is sleeping” Stephanie says and she’s right.

The camera is recording from a good angle in which the people inside the room can’t see them, but the ones outside are still able to see and listen to what they do or say.

In the video he is sleeping, the people around him are ignoring him, probably used to his antics, or smart enough to not call out the CEO.

“Well, this was the presentation on what we are about to bring in the new department, are there any questions?” the one presenting says, he looks like a newbie, and in the video, Bruce squirms a little and starts waking up, humming, it makes the guy look at him instantly “Do you have any questions Sir?” Bruce’s eyes widen for less than a second, and he looks to his right, where Lucius Fox is sitting, the camera catches the movement of Lucius’ hand passing him a note, Bruce takes the note, and with a straight face says.

“Are you sure that the product guarantee that there won't be any leaking even if someone like Batman…poops in it?” Bruce’s voice waver at the last words.

The camera shakes a little.

“Remind me to never get in Lucius’ bad side, please” Tim giggles while saying that.

“I like him” Cassandra says, and Bruce can hear her smile.

“Uh, I” the young man that was presenting looks scared “I’m afraid I can’t answer your question because the presentation we were talking about was about the window walls that are repeatedly getting crashed because of, you know Gotham?”

Lucius turns to look to Bruce with a smile that makes Bruce still, he is sure that Alfred taught him that smile.

“In the presentation there were even statistics that showed that even if there is only one Batman in Gotham and thousands of lunatics, it seems that Batman is still the one who destroys more of Gotham” Bruce nods, not knowing what to say “Oh, so you agree? What do you think we should do with that? Should we leave a note to Batman saying that he should stop or else?”

“Or else?” Bruce repeats.

“He will know what else” Lucius’ smile turns bigger and Bruce nods more.

“I’m sure he will try”

“Only try?” Lucius asks.

“He won’t destroy Gotham if it’s in his hands” Bruce corrects himself.

“Good, I like hearing that” Lucius turns to look at the newbie that looks ready to cry “Your idea for the new components that we should use is good, send me your data, we will start the project tomorrow, everyone is dismissed”

The camera turns to the ground after the meeting is over, because people start coming out.

“I always thought that Bruce was the one who owned everything, I was wrong” Stephanie says in a whisper.

“He owns everything” the camera looks at Tim giving a smile to Stephanie “But the one who directs everything in Wayne Enterprises is Lucius Fox” it seems like Tim has something else to say “And Alfred is the one who leads everything else in his life”

“Yes, Alfred does” Cassandra nods along.

“Yeah, Alfred is Alfred, did you see Lucius’ smile? I’m pretty sure that is the same smile that Alfred gives Bruce when he doesn’t sleep for more than a week”

“Yes! I knew I wasn’t the only one who realized” the video stops there. Bruce doesn’t know if he should feel relief at knowing he is not the only one who thought that Lucius and Alfred share their tips on how to handle him, or afraid at knowing that Lucius and Alfred share their tips on how to handle him.

He wonders if he should tell Stephanie to take down the video, but a message distracts him.

 **zombieboi:** someone ask Lucius for help on how to handle Bruce like he did in the video

 **favson:** what video?

 **notokay:** you haven’t seen it? Do you live under a rock?

 **theoneandonly:** I must agree with Drake here, even I have seen the video, and now I have come with more appreciation to Fox, I wish for him to keep working in WE until I become the CEO and Drake leaves.

 **notokay:** good luck with that, I heard he is retiring ://

 **theoneandonly:** what? Father? **@Bruce Wayne**

 **thebest:** Dad is currently watching the video right now, I think he is at the minute in which he is reading about the leaking

 **favson:** okay, everyone stop, send me the link asap.

 **zombieboi:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwd8N6K-sLk>

**zombieboi:** you are welcome

 

He decides to leave it, because if seems that his kids like it, and it doesn’t harm anyone, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series! I already have a few ideas of what they will be like, I accept suggestions and prompts tho!  
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes:)


End file.
